1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical equipment such as a television, VTR, a printer or a fan heater and the like, and more particularly, electrical equipment having an energy saving mode capable of shutting off of a supplying of a power supply voltage to the primary power supply supplying circuit under no use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring now to a fan heater, for example, the prior art electrical equipment, has a timer function connected to a power supply circuit, wherein due to a necessity for performing a combustion at a fan heater at a specified time even when the timer function is energized and the power supply is turned OFF, the primary power supply supplying circuit is always kept ON, consequently, a state in which a part of the secondary power supply supplying circuit is connected to the primary power supply supplying circuit is continued to be kept ON.
Accordingly, in the case of the prior art fan heater, an electrical power is always supplied to the primary power supply supplying circuit even under a state in which the secondary power supply supplying circuit has been turned OFF. Accordingly, so that a waiting electrical power of about several Watts was always consumed at the time of no use (at the time of non-operating state).
In addition, in order to eliminate a consumption of the aforesaid waiting electrical power, it has been proposed to provide electrical equipment in which a relay is connected to the primary power supply supplying circuit. The relay is operated under an instruction from the circuit for the control system and then the primary power supply supplying circuit can be turned OFF.
However, there was certain electrical equipment in many kinds of electrical equipment that the primary power supply supplying circuit must be turned OFF after performing a predetermined pre-processing before the primary power supply supplying circuit is turned OFF after performing a security processing and the like, so that there was a problem that the turning-OFF means of the relay means can not be used in all kinds of electrical equipment.
As the predetermined security processing before turning OFF the power supply circuit, for example, in case of the fan heater, the primary power supply supplying circuit had to be turned OFF after performing a processing for preventing an incomplete combustion generated at the time of extinguishment, or after performing a predetermined security processing such as termination of supplying fuel to the combustion part.
In addition, since the relay was sealed at its inner side by a sealing member, the relay could not be turned OFF directly in an enforced manner from outside, resulting in that when the power supply circuit of the electrical equipment produced a certain trouble and the circuit for the control system could not be controlled, the relay could not be turned OFF and a certain problem was found in view of its safety characteristic.
It is an object of the present invention to provide electrical equipment capable of solving the aforesaid problems, performing a pre-processing such as a security processing, for shutting off the power supply circuit at the electrical equipment, and concurrently setting a waiting electrical power in the primary circuit to zero.
As the first solving means for solving the aforesaid problems, the electrical equipment of the present invention is comprised of a primary power supply supplying circuit, a secondary power supply supplying circuit to which an electrical power is supplied from the primary power supply supplying circuit, a circuit for a control system connected to the secondary power supply supplying circuit, and a switch device having an ON operating member and an OFF operating member arranged at different positions from each other, wherein the switch device has a driving source connected to the primary power supply supplying circuit, automatically operating the OFF operating member so as to automatically turn OFF the switch device, supplying of an electrical power to the primary power supply supplying circuit is carried out by turning ON the switch device upon manual operation of the ON operating member, and when the supplying of an electrical power to the primary power supply supplying circuit is shut off, the circuit for the control system is operated to perform a predetermined processing, thereafter the driving source is driven, the OFF operating member is automatically operated, the switch device is automatically turned OFF, and the supplying of electrical power to the primary power supply supplying circuit is automatically shut off.
As the second solving means for solving the aforesaid problems, the switch device performs a turning-ON operation by manually moving the ON operating member in one direction and has an over-stroke region where it can be moved further in one direction also after performing this ON operation, there is provided a sensing switch for outputting ON/OFF signal by the ON operating member reciprocated and moved within the over-stroke region, and the driving source is driven under an instruction from the circuit for the control system upon elapsing of a predetermined period of time after the circuit for the control system detects either ON or OFF signal of the sensing switch.
As the third solving means for solving the aforesaid problems, the electrical equipment is comprised of a primary power supply supplying circuit, a secondary power supply supplying circuit to which an electrical power is supplied from the primary power supply supplying circuit, a circuit for a control system connected to the secondary power supply supplying circuit, and a switch device having an ON operating member and an OFF operating member arranged at different positions from each other, wherein the switch device has a solenoid connected to the primary power supply supplying circuit to enable the OFF operating member to be automatically operated and to enable the switch device to be automatically turned OFF, and when an electrical power supplied to the primary power supply supplying circuit is shut off, the solenoid is driven to enable the switch device to be automatically turned OFF, and at the same time the movable iron core arranged at the solenoid is arranged in such a way that it can be forcedly operated from outside.
As the fourth solving means for solving the aforesaid problems, the electrical equipment is constructed such that there is provided an operating panel for holding an operating button in which the ON operating member of the switch device can be operated from outside and the forced operation of the movable iron core is carried out by operating a pushing rod arranged inside the operating panel.
As the fifth solving means for solving the aforesaid problems, the electrical equipment is constructed such that the operating panel has a through hole where the movable iron core can be forcedly operated from outside.